So THIS wasn't supposed to happen?
by Slippin Dang Son of a Mother
Summary: Just after Mad-eye passed away, Ginny made a wish that wasn't supposed to come true. Now, aside from having knowledge from the future they also got four bonus people from it. Four people who weren't supposed to be even in that timeline. Now join them in an adventure as they uncover secrets and survive until the time turner gets fixed again.


Hello! I just had another vision of a story that will be kind of...let me say _cute_ and long. Definitely Long.

Anyway, let our imagination once again take us away!

**Chapter 1: Here comes the epilogue!**

The Weasleys, Lupins, Kingsley, Harry and Hermione sat solemnly in the living room at the Borrow. Mad-eye Moody just died on a death eater ambush and everyone was taking it miserably.

Harry had his head buried in his hands feeling shame wash over him. _This is all my fault _He thought miserably and allowed a tear to slid down his cheek

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were mourning themselves, but not as grave as Harry's

Ginny Weasley stood near them, her eyes focused on a certain raven-haired man alone, knowing exactly what he was feeling. She was dying to go out to him and shout _It's not your fault, stop blaming yourself, you git! _But she restrained herself from doing so. _Oh Harry..._Then she looked up to the sky _"I wish something good would drop off from up there to tell us that everything would be alright...and I hope it would land on Harry's thick skull so he'd get back to his bearings." _she silently begged, closing her eyes

Bill raised his glass "To Mad-eye"

"Mad-eye" everyone else echoed

Everyone was silent for a moment before Harry cried "OW!"

Everyone's head snapped into him. "Harry?" Hermione asked in concern "It it your scar again?"

Harry shook his head, still rubbing it, then picking up a fallen note and a small document of barely five pages. "_This_ fell on my head." he handed it to Mr. Weasley

Mr. Weasley looked at it for a moment before handing it to Bill "Think you could do a test in that, son?"

Bill nodded and performed a few complicated charms. After everything, he shook his head "Nothing. No curses, no jinxes, no taboos. I even performed the truth charm and it revealed to be an honest one." He said

"Well then," Mr Weasley said as he opened the letter "It says:

_Dear 1997,_

_Knowing the events going on in that time, I think its safe to say that you've been paranoid enough to put the truth charm in here and it survived, meaning obviously that what I'm saying (every letter of every word of it) is real._

_My Initials are T.R.L. And I prefer to remain anonymous for the time being. This book that I sent you will contain future events that will bring reassurance to all of you (Don't look so surprised there, Ginny)_

_That's all I have to say I guess...Happy reading then! (Don't worry, Ron, its only a few pages)_

_~T.R.L._

Everyone's attention turned to Ginny, who held up her hands in surrender "Okay, I admit, I wished for something like that to happen but I did not expect this." she confessed.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat "I suppose I should read this then..."

Everyone settled down to listen to Mr. Weasley

**NINETEEN YEARS LATER**

Everyone's attention was peaked. What _does_ happen nineteen years later?

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed fearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.**

"Reminds me of Ginny" Molly said wistfully "except of course, she was with me rather than Arthur."

"**It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

Harry choked on the firewhiskey he was drinking "Mr. Weasley, could you repeat that?"

Grinning happily, Arthur did so.

Harry's jaw dropped. "I-I-I'm a dad!" he whispered

Ron pounded him on the back "Congrats, mate" he grinned

Everyone in the Borrow grinned too, the sad mood quickly disappearing as they read about this. Everyone cheered.

Ginny stared at Harry, sadly and wistfully _I wonder who he married..._

"**Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"**

"Awww, that's so sweet of you, Harry, naming your daughter after your mum..." Tonks smiled and Remus pulled her closer to him.

"Yes, I'm sure Lily would be crying tears of joy up there now if she's watching..." Remus said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear

Harry smiled a bit sadly to everyone. Hermione engulfed him in a hug, sniffling along with the other women

Arthur sniffed his tears away and continued reading

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor;**

"Albus?" Harry asked with a grin

Fred shook his head "Only you would name your kid after Dumbledore..."

"I don't mind" Harry smiled slightly "He's been one of the very few adults who I think...well, cared for me...why shouldn't I honor him?"

Molly burst into tears and embraced Harry in a Weasley hug "Oh, you sweet, sweet boy!" making him turn red as the rest of the Weasleys sniggered

**his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

"**I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!"**

"**James, give it a rest!"**

"After your dad as well..." Tonks and Fleur sniffled.

Meanwhile, Arthur's eyes matched that of a saucer in size

"Um...dad?" Charlie prompted

Then with a cheerful tone Arthur said "What? Oh yes, of course, let me re-read the whole sentence again." He said, eyes twinkling like Dumbledore's

"**James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.**

Everyone gasped

"Ginny?!" the Weasley brothers asked, except miraculously, Ron, who looked like he'd seen this coming.

Harry's eyes widened as the word sunk in him. When it finally did, he was fighting a losing battle to keep a big goofy grin off his face.

Ginny was having the same reaction with Harry. Fighting a grin off her face unsuccessfully, she glanced at him and was happy to see him with a big smile on his face.

"Since when?" Bill demanded

At this, Harry shifted uncomfortably, but was saved by surprisingly Ron

"They started going out last year." but left it at that

Hermione raised an eyebrow, Ron stared back "What's the point of telling them they broke it off if they're getting back apparently anyway? Sides..." He looked at his best mate "This reading gave me a reason to trust Harry with my sister, I mean look at it, more importantly" He addressed everyone else "Look at him and observe. I've known Harry for seven years now, and not even Cho Chang or quidditch made him as happy as I've seen him with Ginny last year. And I could say exactly the same for my sister, because I've seen the way she looked at Michael Corner and Dean Thomas and it was never as loving as the gaze she gives to Harry Potter." He looked at both his shocked best mate and sister "You two deserve each other and you can never guess the amount of disappointment I felt when you two broke it off. I know Harry doesn't want to, Ginny, and you know it too, so stop thinking otherwise. He did it to protect you from the war, that if you haven't noticed, is happening right now. Think of how much a target you will be as Harry's girlfriend? But Harry, mate, consider this, we're already the biggest blood traitors the Wizarding world has to offer, what's the harm of giving yourself that happiness you deserve? I don't really mind you two together as long as you keep snogging out of my line of sight. Harry is a Weasley in anything but blood and looks anyway, so why not make it official?"

Everyone stared at Ron, whose words just sunk in to himself too "Oh Merlin, was it _me_ who gave that speech?"

"We're just as..."

"Surprised as you are..."

"Why, Gred, it seems like..."

"Our ickkle Ronniekins has grown up." the twins chorused dramatically

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny shared a look. _We'll talk later _ Harry mouthed. Ginny nodded. Both smiling happily

Ron rolled his eyes. The Mrs Weasley enveloped both him and Harry in a tearful hug.

"Mum...air" he croaked

"Oh sorry, Ron dear" She sniffled

Ron relaxed back to his seat. Hermione studied him for a moment before giving up and kissing him on the cheek, making the tips of his ears blush a Weasley red.

"**I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. **

"Oh-ho-ho!" the twins exclaimed gleefully "This one's a prankster!"

Molly looked fearfully at Harry and Ginny and mouthed _I'm so sorry_

"**There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin"**

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent.**

"Oh no," Arthur grinned "The Prewett look was passed to Ginny. I wish you luck, my boy" he said to Harry, who gulped

**The five Potters approached the barrier.**

Everyone grinned at the mention of that

**With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.**

"Now he" Remus said, pointing to the book accusingly "would be the reason for their headmaster's retirement, I can assure you that. With George and Fred for uncles, James Potter for a grandfather, Harry Potter for a father, Ginny for a mother, and Ron and Hermione for godparents, Hogwarts wouldn't be left standing, give or take a two years from that time. I pity McGonagall, if she's still in there, having to watch the Marauders, the Weasley twins, and now a mix of both. Merlin, help them all!"

Everyone stared at him, before bursting into laughter

"**You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.**

"Smart one." Ron muttered

"**Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.**

"**Not every day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."**

"**We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**

Harry and Ginny chuckled, pleased that they were quite close with their children.

"**And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

"Suspicions confirmed." Remus stated solemnly with his hands clasped together. People all around chuckled. Tonks hit her husband in the chest lightly.

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. **

Harry smiled. _Side by side with his son_. Ginny went to sit next to him and held his hand. Harry smiled at her and she smiled back "You'll be an excellent father." she whispered

Giving her hand a squeeze, he said "I really hope so."

Mrs. Weasley sniffled as she watched them but made no move to interrupt them. Staring lovingly at each other's eyes like that, who would have the heart to?

**As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. **

Ron and Harry shuddered a little which went unnoticed for everyone except Hermione, who made a cross between rolling her eyes and snorting.

**Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

"**Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.**

"**We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.**

**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello…**

Molly and Arthur tensed as the other Weasleys muttered to themselves about Percy being a git and what not.

"**I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.**

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.**

"**Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

**Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.**

Fred turned to his brother who was lying on the couch, still missing his ear "Two sickles she's Hermione's kid" he said

George scoffed "Fool. Two sickles she isn't. Not too bossy, that one." They shook on it

"**Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry.**

Eyebrows rose and Ron choked. _"Why would I be in platform 9 ¾ unless...dear Merlin!"_ he thought, shocked

"**I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? **

Everyone (except the two) burst out laughing.

"I knew it!" Harry shouted as he pounded Ron in the back "Congratulations mate, and about bloody time!"

George tossed two sickles to Fred, grinning widely and cheering with his brother despite his lost.

Mrs Weasley brought them both in a hug, which made the two blush more than you thought a human possibly could.

After a lot of money exchanging, teasing and laughing, everyone slowly settled down.

**She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."**

Everyone snorted

"**No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

"**As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry,**

Harry tried to hold it, he really did.

_Hold..._

_Hold for Ron!_

Then he burst out laughing sending off the others who were trying to hold back their own mirth.

Hermione whacking Ron on the back of his head only added fuel to it.

**as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."**

"Oh, Ron..." Hermione groaned

"I wonder how he tricked you into marrying him." Charlie joked, earning a large slap behind the head from his mother.

**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, **

"Y-younger brother? I've never known Ron for wanting to have more than one kid!" Ginny whispered quietly to Harry, then a note fell in front of them.

_See, um, Hugo was an accident, I guess. A wonderful accident, may I add. They never expected him but we loved him the same. Its just that when Ron got promoted to a higher rank and firewhiskey was all around and...Can I just not keep going cause it involves a lot of things I would rather not think about and a lot of people would throw me to outer space if I continued...so, um this is awkward. Bye._

_~T.R.L._

Ginny and Harry's faces burned and they quickly tore the paper to pieces before anyone noticed.

**having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

"**If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

Mrs Weasley glared at Ron "You will do no such thing, Ronald!"

He raised his hands in surrender "I'm sure I was joking, mum!"

"**Ron!"**

**Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.**

"See what you did?!" Ginny fumed and everyone (except Harry who was trying to keep her from killing Ron) subtly scooted away from her

"**He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

"**Look who it is."**

**Draco Malfoy **

Everyone's eyes darkened

**was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. **

The mood immediately brightened and Harry blinked then smiled.

"Aw, who would want to be specky, scrawny gits forever?" the twins teased

"Oh hush, you" Ginny glared, shutting them up effectively. Then she smiled _This one will probably be a mama's boy. I won't be able to resist that face..._

**Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

The trio raised an eyebrow.

"Did-...did that just happen?" Ron asked, a bit shocked but it wasn't answered

"**So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

People rolled their eyes. Ron, Harry and the twins laughed a bit. Hermione shook her head.

"**Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

"**You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

"Oh, Son, I won't mind." Arthur said smiling "After all, I married a pureblood myself." he put an arm around Molly, who leaned onto him.

"**Hey!"**

**James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.**

"**Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, **

"Teddy?" Tonks raised an eyebrow. She knew if the baby in her womb is a boy, she'll probably name him Teddy after her father.

**pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"**

"Victoire? _Victoire_? Dear, isn't Victoire French for victory?" Bill asked

Fleur smiled brightly "Yes and I've always liked that name so she's probably ours!" she squealed

"What?! Your pregnant?!" Bill asked, with his jaw hanging, not noticing his siblings and Harry sniggering.

"Oh, no, not at the moment, no." Fleur assured her husband, who was close to hyperventilation.

"Oh, its just that...wow, I worry too much." he calmed down a bit

"Its fine to be, Bill. With the war going on, I wouldn't want kids by now too." Fleur rubbed his back

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

"**Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! **

Everyone was silent, then a note fell down on Remus' hand.

_No, I'm not a werewolf._

_T.R.L- Teddy Remus Lupin_

Silence remained then

"YES! YES! HE'S NOT A WEREWOLF, THANK MERLIN, YES!" Remus bounced up and down, then carried Tonks bridal style, laughing happily.

"Finally, you accept it! No backing down, you ol' wolf. Your gonna be a daddy!" she shouted over, delighted.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Everyone else shouted, ecstatic and gleeful

Everyone settled down about thirty minutes and Arthur continued

**Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! **

"She's really ours then!" Fleur squealed

"Snogging?" Bill narrowed his eyes on Remus and Tonks "Isn't he a bit old for my little girl?"

Ginny rolled her eyes "Honestly Bill, he can't be more than three years older than her, cut them some slack!"

"She's still my girl!" Bill pouted

"Well," Tonks stated "I guess Lupin boys have a thing for women younger than them." she smirked up to a blushing Remus

Out of desperation, he yelled "Just like Potters have a thing for redheads!"

Harry instantly blushed scarlet as everyone either roared of laughter or wolf whistled

Ginny just smiled and kissed his cheek "And I expect that gene to be passed to James and Albus." she whispered, making him blush a more.

**And I asked Teddy what he was doing –"**

"**You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron –"**

"What is the meaning of that, Ronald?" Mrs Weasley asked her son

"N-n-nothing, mum." he gulped as Ginny smirked at him as if saying _Revenge is sweet!_

"– **and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

"**Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**

"Not so soon!" Bill cried. Fleur chuckled

"Bill, she isn't even conceived yet and your worrying about her getting married?" she asked him, amused

He just huffed and pouted

"**He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"**

Everyone quieted down. The same question was going in everyone's mind but no one dared to speak in fear that they just might get the answer

"**Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al – Teddy could have my room!"**

"YES!/NO!" the twins, Remus shouted the former while Molly shouted the latter.

Tonks swatted Remus lightly "Honestly, Remus, I swear your mental years are growing backwards..."

"**No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."**

"Thank you, Harry!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, relieved

**He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.**

Molly smiled brightly. They were meaning to give the watch to Harry on his seventeenth and she was glad that he keeps it working even nineteen years later.

"**It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."**

"**Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

"**Mum! I can't give a professor love!"**

"Neville's a professor? Brilliant!" Hagrid grinned

"**But you know Neville –"**

**James rolled his eyes.**

"James Potter, don't you dare roll your eyes at me!" Ginny snapped, feeling her son was actually there, much to everyone's amusement, especially Harry's.

"**Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love…"**

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness,**

"Yes, Gin-Gin how foolish of you!"

"You know how embarrassing it could be if he'd give..."

"Old Neville love..."

"In the middle of Herbology!" the twins exclaimed together

"Batus Mucus Ad Nauseam!"

Let's just say that they didn't start until about fifteen minutes later.

**he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.**

"**See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."**

Harry frowned. Al's eleven, he shouldn't be able to see them, should he? He's too young to see someone die!

"**I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"**

He breathed a sigh of relief

**But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him,**

Molly huffed "At least _he_ still allows his mother to kiss him." making her boys shift on their seats

**gave his father a fleeting hug, **

Harry and Arthur smiled.

Ginny squeezed his hand again and said "See? They love you, your doing great!"

**then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

"**Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

**Ginny kissed Albus good-bye.**

Ginny smirked_ Mama's boy indeed, not even flinching from me_

"**See you at Christmas."**

"**Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. **

Hagrid started sniffling. Everyone turned to him.

"Sorry. Just that it seems just like yesterday, I was cradling baby Harry in my arms and now I get to have tea with his son! Time's too fast, even for a wizard."

People near him settled for awkwardly patting him on the back.

**Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. **

Ron and Harry grinned at each other, knowing the joke in it.

**And don't let James wind you up."**

"**What if I'm in Slytherin?"**

"I won't care." Harry whispered softly, surprising everyone, even himself.

"But Harry, its Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed

Harry shook his head "I don't give a damn if my son is in Slytherin or not Ron. He's still my son, and I love him for even just breathing. It will not change the kind and loving boy that I see in front of me...in the future anyway. As his father, I'll make sure it doesn't. I promise."

Remus started clapping, followed by the twins then by everyone else, making him blush red.

"Mighty speech, Harry!" George said

"Marvelous!" Fred continued

"Emotional!" George

"Inspirational!" Fred

"You _are_ a great father." Ginny smiled at him

**The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.**

Ginny sighed _Yup, I'm done for those eyes_

"**Albus -,"**

Arthur frowned "Its blank. Al's second name is blank." a note appeared in his hands and he read it loudly.

"_Sorry for that but I feel that your not ready to know what Al's second name is. It might be a nasty shock to all of you. Sorry."_

_Teddy Lupin_

"...Alright then...but honestly, its not like you'd actually name Al Severus, would you?" Ron asked sarcastically, laughing lightly.

Little did he know...

**Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

"Why on Merlin's pants would I name him after Phineas Black?" Harry asked, confused

"Maybe its another one, cub. There are probably more than one headmaster from Slytherin before..." Remus said

"**But just say –"**

"– **then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it?**

That's it. Ginny kissed Harry. It only took three seconds for him to respond

The mature adults (Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Fleur, Kingsley and Hagrid) smiled

The Weasley overprotective brothers (Ron, Charlie and Bill) chose to avert their eyes.

The immature people (The twins and Remus) wolf-whistled and cheered.

When they broke apart, Harry whispered "I've been wanting to do that for months now."

She smirked and curled up beside him like old times "Me too. Your not getting rid of me, Potter, not after this."

Harry smirked back "You make sure I won't, _Potter_."

Ginny's heart gave a leap as she heard that and was grinning like no tomorrow from where she is.

**It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

"Say what now?" Ron asked, shocked

"**Really?"**

"**It did for me," said Harry.**

"I-it did?" Hermione asked "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Harry shrugged "I was afraid you guys would treat me differently after you knew." He looked down on the floor

Ron gave an exasperated sigh "Harry, grill it into your mind that we'd never leave you. I mean we've had our rows before but we'd never betray your trust. Tell me, did we leave you at the mercy of fluffy when we found out what you're up to? Did we leave you when they all suspected you to be the heir of Slytherin? Did we leave you when we thought Sirius Black was targeting you? Did Hermione leave you when I was being a prat at the tournament? Did we let you go alone in rescuing Sirius on the Ministry, no less, did we leave you when we found out about that damned prophesy? NO, we didn't! We never did and never will, mate. Your our best mate and apparently our brother-in-law in the future! Oh, honestly! Ginny, smack him for me, would you?"

She did.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" he smiled "Thanks guys."

"Good." Hermione muttered "Nail it in your head!"

Suddenly Charlie turned to Ron "What is with you and inspirational speeches today?"

"Yeah, Slow clap for Ron!" the twins cheered as they and Remus started it followed by everyone else crazy enough to do it

He chose to ignore it.

**He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.**

"Nooooooooooo!" he moaned, making everyone snigger. _Still famous_

"**Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.**

They all looked shocked "Meaning I never told them? Why?" Harry asked. Another note fell in his hand.

_You wanted it to be a surprise for your kids. Big surprise indeed, I mean you were the very first lesson thought to the first years in DADA and your kids had different reactions when they learned it (not the details, just that you defeated Voldemort at 1, 11, 12,14, 15, 16 and 17, became the boy-who-lived, chosen one, simple info only. The details however, come when they reach their fifth year) James fainted, Albus had to be forced to take a calming drought and Lily...well, she sent you a howler. When James got the details on his fifth year DADA, he did all three. You and Ginny we're just smiling and watching them, amused. Don't even let me explain the reactions of my cousins, you'd laugh to death. _

_~Teddy_

They all stared at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Best prank ever played by you, Harrykins!" the twins exclaimed

"**Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."**

Everyone laughed, except the three, who shared a look _Who knows, maybe its true..._

**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him…**

"Why, Harry my cub, are you crying?" Remus gasped dramatically, even if Harry really wasn't crying

"Oh shove off, Moony!" He retorted.

The twins, who were about to tease him, stopped abruptly.

"Moony?"

Harry smirked "Oh didn't old Remus tell you? Well, let me introduce you to Moony of the Marauders!" he pointed at Remus

Remus pointed back at him "He's the son of Prongs."

"You're the best friend of all of them."

"Well your the godson of one of them."

"Boys?"

"Yes, love?"

"Shut up"

"Yes, Ginny/Yes, Tonks"

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

"**He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.**

**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.**

"**I know he will."**

**The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.**

"YES, WHOO HOOO FIRE WHISKEY ALL AROUND!" Fred shouted

Fred was about to get reprimanded by Molly but the sound of someone falling stopped her.

* Crash! *

"OW! JAMES, MY ARM!"

"AL, GET OFF ME!"

"LILY, STOP WHINING!"

"JAMES, GET UP!"

"Dia, STAND UP!"

When they straightened themselves, they, along with everyone from the borrow gasped.

The four turned to each other.

"See what you've done! I told you don't touch that thing Teddy left in the table but what did you do?"

"What did I do? Your the one who got that thing in his office!"

"Lily opened it!"

"Don't drag me into this, last I checked I didn't invite you into this, Dia and I were just gonna check!"

"Oh, _please, _You were tempting us!"

"James, will you shut that stupid little blabbermouth of yours and-"

"STOP!" the boy about fourteen shouted while clutching his head.

He turned to observe everyone around and everyone who got a good look at him gasped. _An exact replica of Harry!_

He internally cringed as astonished looks were sent into him.

"Um...Hullo then. I'm guessing you already know who we are?" he asked

Hermione shakily nodded "Y-your Albus, aren't you?"

He grinned "Yup. Albus Potter, at your service, Aunt Mione!"

"Full introduction, Al." the other boy said

Al rolled his eyes but smiled again at them "Okay then, I'm Albus Weasley-Potter. I'm 15 years old. I'm a seeker like dad, I got in the house team in my first year. If you know my dad well, then you know what I'm likely to be. I'm in Gryffindor but the Sorting Hat wanted me in...Slytherin." he said, then closed his eyes, waiting for an outburst (most likely from his Uncle Ron) but nothing came. Harry and Ginny smiled at him, which he returned, relieved.

The other cleared his throat awkwardly "I'm James. James Sirius Potter. Call me Jay, or JaySi or Jim. I'm 16. I'm a chaser and a prankster and I'm the perfect 50/50 combination of a Potter and Weasley. I'm sorted in Griffindor and am about to take my OWLs next month. That's all from the best of the Potters." he said with a smirk. He had the Potter trade marks and even the curse they call hair, though it had more of a reddish hue than black. He wore glasses and had his mother's chocolate brown eyes. Be that as it may, he still looked more like Harry than Ginny. Except for the eyes, hair color, and nose, he's all Harry Potter.

The girl stepped forward "I'm Lily Luna Potter. I'm 13 years old and the sister of these Neanderthals-" "Oi!" "Call me Lily and Lily only, unless your dad and dad only."

George leaned a bit to Fred "Someone's a Daddy's girl."

"I heard that Uncle George!" she fixed him with a glare that looked so much like Ginny's and Molly's it made both twins shudder, much to her satisfaction.

"I'm not in the house team but I do enjoy doing pranks with ol' Jimmy here." she poked her scowling brother. "I'm sorted in the usual Gryffindor house and that ends my introduction." She was almost an exact copy of her mother, except for her lips and ears, she's a clone of Ginny Weasley...or rather Ginny Potter.

Everyone turned to the last girl.

She waved shyly "Um hi. I'm not a Potter actually, I'm uh...oh screw it. My name's Diana Morgana Malfoy. My mother is Astoria Greengrass and my father is Draco Malfoy, whom I know you're all having a rough relationship with now so for my own safety I guess, I apologize on behalf of my dad for being a git. I'm unexpectedly a Gryffindor, believe it or not. I'm 14 years old. Yes, I'm Scorpius' younger sister. I play as reserve chaser in quidditch and just a warning, I am a bit of a hot-head." she smiled. She was beautiful with waist-length hair that is almost blonde but with a tinge of her mother's reddish hair so its kinda like strawberry-blonde. She had the aristocratic features of the Malfoys and Blacks but with the kind aura the Greengrasses often give off. She had Draco Malfoy's bluish-gray eyes and pale skin but unlike her father, she releases the comfortable feeling rather than the superior one.

Molly pushed herself forward, desperately trying to hide her zealousness "But...how did you come here?"

The three shifted and then simultaneously spotted their parents. Completely forgetting Molly's question, James and Albus shouted "MUM?! DAD?! WOW, DON'T YOU GUYS LOOK YOUNG" simultaneously.

Diana whacked the boys "Honestly" she muttered then smiled at Harry and Ginny "Hello, Mr Potter and Mrs-...er, Ms Weasley."

Both shifted uncomfortably at the stares their getting but smiled at Diana.

"Wait!" Bill called, pulling out his wand "We have to test them first! They might be deatheaters!"

"Constant Vigilance..." George weakly cheered from the couch he's in.

Bill raised his wand, though it was reluctant "We need proof that you're who you say you are. Not just any information, I need a personal info about any of us." he gestured to everyone around

The three looked at each other.

"Al, you know something?" Lily asked

"No, you? Mum always tells you stuff."

"Not the important ones!"

"Know anything, Yana?"

"Of course not!"

the three carried and seemed not to notice James who was deep in thought

Al, Diana and Lily looked back but James still glared at the ground, trying to decide something. "Sorry...Guys, we don't know any info-"

"I do." James whispered. Everyone looked at him. They could tell it wasn't good news.

Al and Lily turned to him "You do? Brilliant! Tell them now before they hex us!"

James shook his head almost regretfully. For a prankster, he seemed too solemn. "Guys," he addressed everyone, even his siblings "I'll have to warn you about this. This one will cause pain. Dad didn't even want me to see it, but one night I sneaked in his office and got hold of his pensive...he had to explain everything after wards." there was silence "It was horrible." he continued "You remember that month when I always screamed my head off in the middle of the night and I won't calm down until I'm sure dad and Al were safe and beside me?"

Al and Lily nodded.

"It was horrible. We were all worried." Al murmured

James took a deep breath "Are you sure you want to here this?" he asked his uncle Bill

Bill nodded silently, unnerved.

James turned his haunted eyes to his father. "Dad, ever since you were two years old you were made to do chores for the Dursleys. At every accidental magic that you would do, you would be beaten by Vernon. You were a wizard, that's why you healed all the time. Until you were eleven you were beaten and starved for almost everyday by Vernon in hope that it would squash out your magic. Until you received your Hogwarts letter, you slept on a cupboard under the stairs. You were never bought new things, just Dudley's old clothes. Every time you spoke of magic on your younger days like when you just mention Wizard of Oz, your beatings intensify. Sometimes he uses a belt. Sometimes a cane. One time he even shot you with a gun but you pulled through. You were told that grandma and grandpa died on a car crash as drunks. You weren't allowed to ask questions. Dudley and his gang would often chase you around school and beat you. Until you were six years old, you thought your name was "Boy" or "Freak". You didn't know your parents names until Uncle Hagrid told you. You were downright miserable in your childhood."

For one freaky minute, no one moved, no one spoke, then in one big out burst they all shouted "**WHAT!"**

Harry cringed.

Lily and Al turned to James "Is that why you never addressed the Dursleys with Uncle or Aunt ever again or showed them respect for the last three years?" Lily demanded, tears on her eyes.

James nodded.

"That's horrible!"Al burst out, fuming

His brother laughed bitterly "You didn't see it from his actual memories, Al."

Diana just stood frozen from the info she gathered. She felt like a voyeur. It was supposed to be only family only! Had Mr Potter really gone through that?...Merlin, it sounded horrible!

"That's why you wanted me there with you" Al realized "I look like dad and you thought..."

"That sometimes the visions were showing me that someone was hitting my little brother?" James asked "Yes."

"I'LL KILL THOSE BASTARDS AND THROW THEM TO THE DEMENTORS!"

"...RIP THEM LIMB FROM LIMB AND FEED THEM TO REMUS IN THE FULL MOON!"

"NO NEED FOR THAT, I'LL BE WAITING AT LITTLE WHINGING ON THE FULL MOON WIHOUT WOLFSBANE MYSELF!"

"I'll turn them into a flee, a harmless little flee, then I'll put the flees in a box, then I'll put the box in another box, and then I'll mail the box to myself and when it arrives, **SMASH THEM WITH A HAMMER!**" Molly cackled

"GENIUS, MUM, GENIUS WE SAY!" the twins shouted, shocked to the core

Seething but seeing Harry getting more distressed, Ginny yelled "STOP!"

Everyone turned to her.

"Look, guys, I know your angry." she started "In fact, I, myself am only 0.0000001 millimeter away from using the bat bogey on those...gits but really, we have more important matters at hand!" she turned to her future children "What are you doing here? I don't remember the letter mentioning you guys coming back."

The three shifted uncomfortably. Their mum still has that look in the past. It didn't help when their younger father stood next to her, arms crossed, with a serious look on his face. They gulped.

"Well..." Lily started "It started when James learned about the details of the final battle of Hogwarts last week. He sent you a howler and Teddy heard it and got more curious and started asking more details about it. Mum, you let it slip the she once made a wish that didn't come true and that was obviously when she asked for something that reassures all of you of a safe future. Teddy decided, just for fun, to really make it happen, so he borrowed dad's time-turner (officially for auror use only, but Teddy's an auror so he got his chance) and decided to write down the events of what happened when Al first got to go on his way to Hogwarts.-"

"How he knew what dad and I talked about still remains a mystery to me" Al muttered

"and send it back in time. He left it in his office space at the Potter Manor." Lily continued

"Unfortunately," James said "Munchkin here was too much curious for her own good so, using a muggle hairpin, she and Diana, who was _visiting_ Al at the time, opened Teddy's office. Al and I followed her. We got in, Al got the time-turner-"

"James turned the lever!" Al cut in

"And BAM! Were here." Lily finished

Everyone stared.

Finally, Remus broke it "I blame the damned Potter genes." Fred and George burst out laughing

"Enough!" Ginny shrieked, effectively shutting them up.

"James, do you have a phone?" Harry asked,rubbing his temples, knowing his future self was probably worried to death.

James' eyes grew wide. Of course! "Yes, wait, I'll just contact dad." He pulled out a strange looking device. It was close to completely flat about 16 inches, big enough for all of them to see the screen and James was tapping it on the screen.

"What is that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That." Lily smiled "Is an Iphone15, Aunt Hermione."

"AHA!" James yelled triumphantly "It's ringing! Come on, dad, answer!" he pleaded

"Why not your mom?" George asked

"Are you kidding?" Al asked "Mum's worse than grandma when she's mad! No offense, mum, love you!" He backtracked when he saw the look on Ginny's face.

"Dad's usually calm. He'll hear us out." Lily said, but looking like she wanted to believe it.

Diana groaned in her hands "Lucky. Dad's gonna kill me. Mum's gonna skin me alive."

Minutes later, the face of the 40-year-old Harry Potter popped on the screen. That was the good news. The bad news? He looked scarily mad.

"James. Sirius. Potter. Where. The. Hell. Are. You?" He asked in a forced calm tone.

"H-hi, dad." James smiled nervously while sweating like no tomorrow. Maybe, they really should have called their mum...Having the head auror mad at you isn't the best situation to be in.

"Do. You. Know. How. Worried. We've. Been?" he asked again with the same tone.

"I...I-i...we...um..." James, Lily, Albus and Diana gulped.

"IT'S BEEN TWELVE HOURS HERE, JAMES POTTER, TWELVE HOURS! NO NEWS, NO NOTE, NO NOTHING BUT A BROKEN TIME TURNER ON TEDDY'S OFFICE!" Harry yelled.

"D-dad...we're sorry" Albus started

"SORRY? NO, NO SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT, IF YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST DO WHAT YOU WANT POPPING OUT IN THE PAST WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION LIKE YOU OWN IT THEN YOUR WRONG! YOUR MOTHER AND I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK, I'M BEING QUESTIONED BY KINGSLEY IN TWO HOURS, DRACO'S PISSING HIMSELF WITH WORRY WHERE THE HELL DIANA IS, TEDDY'S JOB IS IN DANGER AND YOU SAY YOU'RE SORRY?!" He burst out, pacing his office.

The Potter and Diana kids paled. Their dad has never been this angry. The Weasleys were leaning backwards in surprise. They never saw Harry like this before with the exception of Hermione and Ron, who both paled the same color as the kids.

Harry from the future rubbed his tired eyes and sat down heavily. "When the hell are you?" he asked "At least tell me, you popped out a year after the battle."

The kids exchanged looks. He's not gonna like this. "We..." Lily swallowed "Mad-eye just died?" she offered.

Harry groaned "Crap, no, no, no." He looked back to his children and everyone was shocked that he looked close to crying. "No, no, no. Not there not..." he trailed off and let his head drop on his hands. He ran his hands through his hair tiredly.

"Good new and bad news." He announced grimly "Your Aunt Hermione's already working on another time turner." The four cheered.

"The bad news" Harry glared "is that it will take a month for it to function here."

"Well, that's not so bad." James smiled

"That equivalents to a YEAR there!" Harry burst out angrily.

Everyone was quiet.

"Oh shit..."

**TBC**

**Hahahaha...ha. I'm mental, I know.**

**If you are going to ask why I picked Diana to go then you guys are gonna have to wait. I'm planning something... *evil laugh again ***

**Questions shall be certainly entertained if you send it through PM. Questions through reviews...not so sure but I'll try what I can.**

**No this is not DEFINITELY NOT the end of the story. It's only the beginning of another long story. Kinda like prologue. Or the welcome mat or whatever.**

**Till next time!**

**I am a Naiad Glad to Serve u, out!**


End file.
